


i'm in love with an idiot

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “I ask you to get milk and...and-” he waved his arms around, searching for the appropriate words but coming up empty. “This is the opposite of what I told you to do.”
Relationships: Wilbur "Runner" Conley/Lew "Chuckler" Juergens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	i'm in love with an idiot

Chuckler stepped into the apartment, carefully toeing his shoes off by the door and lining them up besides the smaller converse already there. Runner was home then.

Walking towards the lounge, he expected to find his boyfriend spread out on their couch either watching some old sitcom reruns or napping. What he didn't expect was to walk in and find said boyfriend lying stomach-down on the carpet, coffee table pushed towards the wall, and a tiny bundle of fur running laps around him.

“What the fuck?” Chuckler dumped his backpack on the floor and raised an eyebrow at Runner, who rolled onto his side to meet his questioning glare. “Why is there a puppy in our apartment?”

Runner glanced between the little animal and Chuckler, shrugging. “You asked me to get milk. He was left in a box outside the store, of course I had to take him.” He said, speaking as though he was just retelling the most mundane thing in the world.

“I ask you to get milk and...and-” he waved his arms around, searching for the appropriate words but coming up empty. “This is the opposite of what I told you to do.”

Runner picked up the puppy, sitting up to raise him in Chuckler’s direction. “But look at his little face! How could I say no to that?”

Chuckler sighed, shaking his head, but with those big doe eyes blinking up at him how could he be mad? The puppy was pretty cute too.

“Fine, just...don’t let the landlord see him.” Dipping down, he pressed a kiss to Runner's temple, carding his fingers through brown locks that were in desperate need of a trim.

Runner smiled brightly, saluting him as he turned to leave. “See!” he said to the puppy, lifting him to his face to speak directly at him. “I told you daddy couldn’t turn you away. Welcome to your new home!”

“Unbelievable.” Chuckler left to get changed out of his work clothes.

Runner shouted after him, “Oh, and we still need milk!”

“I thought you said you got some!”

“Well, I was _going_ to but I can’t exactly go into a shop with a dog!” Chuckler wished he could be mad but, unfortunately, he loved his idiot of a boyfriend too much. At least his life was never boring.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
